halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Combat Evolved credits
This is the credits list seen at the end of Halo: Combat Evolved. Transcript A Gregorian chant rises as the Halo ring can be seen. Project Lead: *Jason Jones Lead Producer: *Hamilton Chu Producer: *Rick Ryan Programmers: *Chris Butcher *Bernie Freidin *Charlie Gough *Mat Noguchi *Matt Segur Drum beats go, before the Halo Theme comes on. Additional Programming: *Eamon McKenzie *Ben Wallace Art Director: *Marcus R. Lehto Assistant Art Lead: *Steve Abeyta Artists: *Eric Arroyo *Chris Barrett *Mark Bernal *David Dunn *Chris Hughes *Chris Lee *Robert McLees *Stephan Okasaki *Paul Russel *Shi Kai Wang *Michael Wu The camera pans to show that the before view of Halo was just a fragment of it and reveals that the credits take place after the game. Additional Art: *Brian Shultz Lead Designer: *John Howard Designers: *Paul Bertone *Tyson Green *Jaime Griesemer *Dan Orzulak Additional Writing: *Brannon Boren *Matt Soell *Eric S. Trautmann Multiplayer Project Lead: *Michael Evans Multiplayer Programmers: *Adrian Perez *Stefan Sinclair Multiplayer Lead Designer: *Hardy LeBel Multiplayer Artists: *Chris Carney *Peter Marks *Derrick Moore *Stephan Okasaki Director of Cinematics: *Joseph Staten Cinematic Artists: *Steve Abeyta *Paul Clift *Adam Crockett *Lorraine McLees *Stephan Okasaki Storyboard Artist: *Lee Wilson Matte and Concept Artist: *Craig Mullins Audio Lead, Sound Design & Original Music: *Martin O'Donnell Sound Designer: *Jay Weinland Additional Music: *Michael Salvatori Additional Sound: *Adam Tewes User Interface Lead: *Max Hoberman User Interface Designer: *David Candland User Interface Programmer: *Stefan Sinclair Test Manager: *Harold Ryan Test Leads: *Curtis Creamer *Ryan Hylland User Testing Lead: *Keith Steury Testers: *Chris Chamberlain *Mike Cody *Chuck Cooper *Erik Davis *John Frey *Rick Lockyear *Paul Pederson *Zach Russel *Matthew Shimabuku *Luke Timmins *Jeff Wilson *Roger Wolfson *Jeff Kafer *Todd Schultz Voice Talent: *Jen Taylor: Cortana *Pete Stacker: Captain Jacob Keyes *Tim Dadabo: 343 Guilty Spark *Steve Downes: John-117 *Tanya Pettiford-Wates: Captain Carol "Foehammer" Rawley *David Scully: Sergeant Avery J. Johnson *Mike Madeoy: Pvt. Bisenti *Mark Dias: Pvt. Mendoza *Chris Wicklund: Pvt. Jenkins *Andrew McKaige: Pvt. Chips Dubbo Additional Voices: *Ken Boynton *Todd Licea *Jeff Steitzer: The Multiplayer announcer *Brian Morden *And the Bungie Auxiliary Players Damage and Spin: *Matt Soell Draft Dodgers: *Pete Demoreuille *Tom Gioconda *Joshua Grass *Jason Major *Juan Remirez *Bob Settles Executive Producer: *Alexander Seropian Product Manager: *Steve Fowler Product Planner: *Jon Kimmich Localization Lead: *Ji Hong Halo Manual: *Writer: Keith Cirillo *Editor: Tom Brush *Print Artist: Karin Jaques Special Thanks: *Jule Zuccotti *Ed Fries *Stuart Moulder *Peter Parsons *Chris Cocks *Matt Gradwohl *Michael Sartain *Mark Thomas *Jonathan Sposato *Vic Bonilla *Miguel Chavez *Claude Errera *And all Bungie fans new and old Goes back to the start chant. Fades dark. Fades back to light. 343 Guilty Spark is zipping through in space and dodges the camera while it fades to white. Bungie Trivia *The Xbox version of the game runs a Bink format video when the end level script command is given to display the credits and the small scene with 343 Guilty Spark. The PC version will open the main menu map file and run the credits (that you can view at any time via the "credits" option), which is a very long string list, set to the main menu music files and the fly around of the ring. When the list is finished scrolling, the game will run a Bink format video of 343 Guilty Spark flying toward the camera, just like the Xbox version. }} Category:People Category:Lists